Alguien tiene que hacerlo
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Sus conversaciones nocturnas habían comenzado cuando el joven rubio le contó a la científica sobre los libros del exterior que leyó de niño, desde ese momento la mujer de lentes le pidió narrarle todo cuanto recordaba. Onshot Armin y Hanji


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Autora: **Isabel (fangirlx.x).

**Personaje principal: **Armin y Hanji.

**Nota: **Esta historia es para el "Concurso de Parejas random" del grupo "Shingeki no Kyojin -FC".

* * *

**Alguien tiene que hacerlo.**

**.**

Sus conversaciones nocturnas habían comenzado cuando el joven rubio le contó a la científica sobre los libros del exterior que leyó de niño, desde ese momento la mujer de lentes le pidió narrarle todo cuanto recordaba.

Por supuesto, Armin no tuvo dificultades en recordar casi con exactitud, todos los contenidos de aquellos libros. El joven se emocionaba contándolos de la misma manera que la primera vez que los leyó, todo su entusiasmo era recibido por Hanji que compartía el sentimiento y aumentaba la emoción de la narración.

Hanji le hacía preguntas, muchas a las cuales Armin no podía responder pues no estaban en los libros, pero eran preguntas que él también se hizo en su momento. Para compensar Hanji compartía algunos de sus descubrimientos con Armin.

El muchacho podía entender la fascinación de la mujer por las criaturas, una vez que se empapó con las notas que ella había hecho, él también tenía preguntas, y cuando se las hizo pasaron la noche entera hablando de ello.

—Realmente Armin. ¿Cómo puedes escucharla por tanto tiempo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros —No charlamos todas las noches.

—Una sola fue todo lo que yo necesite.

Armin sonrió, Eren nunca tuvo mucha paciencia, cuando algo no le interesaba era casi imposible que le prestara atención.

Pero para Armin no era molesto, era buen observador y había aprendido mucho de Hanji, Levi y hasta el comandante desde que los conoció. Entendía sus decisiones, no era fácil pero era lo que debía hacerse. Y alguien debía hacerlo, aunque asumía que la carga por ello era grande.

Y ese mismo día los líderes Hanji y Levi habían estado encargados de trabajos nada agradables, por eso a Armin no le sorprendió encontrar a la mujer sentada en las gradas cerca de las habitaciones.

—Líder Hanji. — la llamó al acercarse.

— ¡Armin! — Dijo emocionada al verlo.

La mujer se levantó tambaleante y para total sorpresa del muchacho se colgó de él.

—Eres tan lindo. ¿Te lo han dicho? Con esos ojos grandes y azules. — Ella se sostuvo de sus hombros y juntó sus frentes contemplando sus ojos. —Taaan lindos.

Armin estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverse o decir algo, ella estaba excesivamente cerca, no fue hasta que parpadeó que pudo abrir la boca y decir algo, lo que le pareció podía explicar aquel comportamiento en ella.

— ¿Está ebria?

Hanji parpadeó alejándose y negando —Veneno, antídoto, todo revuelto, demasiado para mí por hoy.

El muchacho se alarmó — ¿Qué? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está bien, sólo es una idiota. Le dije que no lo hiciera y no me escuchó.

La voz de Levi sonó tras ellos.

—Te dije que fueras a la cama y descansaras.

—No encontré mi habitación —Hanji le contestó sin soltar a Armin.

Levi, visiblemente irritado, se centró en el muchacho ignorando a la mujer.

—Llévala a su cuarto, asegúrate que duerma, de lo contrario mañana no podrá hacer nada bien.

Armin dudoso, asintió pero no pudo guardar silencio. — ¿Seguro está bien?

—Sí, estaba haciendo pruebas y las uso en sí misma para saber los efectos.

—Oh— era algo que ella haría.

—Alguien debía hacerlo, tú lo entiendes ¿verdad? — ella lo abrazó —Eres muy listo también.

Levi se marchó dejando a un sonrojado Armin que luchaba por saltarse del abrazo de oso de su superior.

—Li… Líder Hanji suel…

Hanji lo interrumpió al tiempo que lo soltaba. —Dime sólo Hanji, aunque sea por hoy.

—No creo que…

Lo abrazó de nuevo. —Entonces no te soltaré.

Armin demasiado abochornado para discutir decidió hacer lo que le decía, especialmente porque cada vez que ella lo abrazaba así, podía sentir sus pechos contra su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionado de forma extraña por eso.

—De a…acuerdo Hanji, por favor, vamos a su habitación.

Hanji lo liberó y por un segundo Armin se sintió a salvo, no fue hasta que vio su sonrisa que pensó que algo malo iba a pasar.

—Esa es una atrevida invitación. — dijo la mujer sonriendo y tomándolo del brazo.

Armin se ruborizó hasta las orejas —No fue lo que…

—Vamos, vamos— apuró la mujer —No recuerdo cuál es mi puerta.

Entre empujones y tropezones, Armin la llevó a su cuarto y logró sentarla en la cama.

—Ahora descanse.

—No quiero dormir sola, no hoy.

— ¿Eh? — Armin estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

—Ven aquí— Y para ilustrarse mejor, se hizo a un lado en la cama.

—Yo realmente no creo que…

—Es una orden.

Con un largo suspiro, y jurándose no volver a salir tras la hora de dormir, Armin obedeció la orden de la mujer.

Hanji de inmediato lo abrazó, logrando que la mente del chico casi colapsara.

—Armin, cuéntame de los océanos otra vez.

El pudor y vergüenza se detuvo un momento tras esas palabras y el tono de voz en que se lo pidió. Seguro había sido un día difícil para ella, no recordaba haberla escuchado tan vulnerable nunca.

—Son tan bastos que no puedes ver su final en el horizonte, todo es agua, aunque es salada…

Cuando la respiración de la mujer se volvió regular, Armin le quitó las gafas, pensó en irse, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, al verla dormida, tan confiada en que él estaría con ella, decidió quedarse.

—Tiene razón— susurró —Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

En la madrugada cuando Hanji despertó, descubrió que la calidez a la que se aferraba pertenecía al pequeño chico del nuevo grupo de Levi.

Masculló una maldición y trató de hacer memoria para saber cómo rayos terminó así. Fragmentos de todo lo ocurrido le aclararon un poco las cosas, pero seguía sin perdonarse el arrastrar al pobre muchacho en todo.

Lo vio dormir, relajado, aun con rasgos infantiles, y con la paz de alguien que todavía no ha manchado sus manos. Acarició su cabello_ -tan lindo- pensó. _En realidad no había mentido sobre eso.

Resopló, no podía cambiar lo ocurrido, ni hacer nada para minimizarlo, tampoco era la gran cosa. Se acurrucó de nuevo junto al chico, deseando que pudiera convertirse en un hombre, probablemente sería uno muy bueno, esperaba ser testigo de ello.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola!

Este oneshot loco es para el concurso de parejas random del grupo de facebook "Shingeki no Kyojin -FC" En un inicio quería escribir un Levi x Annie pero este me pareció más divertido.

Sé que es poco común así que muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo para leerlo.


End file.
